Little Red Riding Hood
by FlyingPinkToasty
Summary: The other side of Little Red, andthe wolf no one has ever encountered. I spent much time in writing this. The wolf has a secret this time. Maybe Grandma doesn't have ALL the answers this time...Or does she?


Little Red Riding Hood...Now how did this story really happen? You may ask yourself, you haven't really witnessed it. Now have you? I know you haven't. I did. Watched the whole thing myself I did, I am not a character in the story, but I'll just tell about this, and how and when the real story took place. Be ready to listen, because I will not repeat myself. (Sorry!)  
  
As the sun lowered and bowed to the night as it rained its heavy blanket of darkness, conquering the sky. Sun only giving off the last and final rays of life it could preserve before surrendering to the Violets, Blues, Greys, and Blacks. Stars shown only the barest behind the thickening clouds, the full moon rose to send a mystically entrancing light throughout the forest, slipping though the trees illuminating the vaguest details of a young girls surroundings. The young girl had Golden Yellow locks tumbling down her shoulders and back , the fare face was pinched rosy in her plump cheeks, lips just as delicate as a blooming rose beneath the weeds of darkness. Sapphire eyes, shown as opal in the night, capturing the moons essence in them, as she searched for a trail to follow. She stood no more than four foot, a petite figure she with held, but the maturity of an old woman. Her age was seven, what an innocent age it is, and carried herself if twenty years of age. Walking through the never ending, and ever darkening forest that surrounded her at every angle, Almost completely above as well. She carried along a basket made of wicker, her mother made it of complete skill and perfection. It held a few items of food, no more than a meal enough for an elder, or a light eater. As the old myths and stories have told, yes she is delivering this items of food to her elderly Grandmother. She fought her way through the tangle of bushes and shrubs, she pulled her velvet crimson hood over top of her head, stuffing her curls beneath the hood. There was a rustle, and the sound of footsteps emanating from a group of trees not far from where she stood listening, a small but curious voice cut through the night silence like a knife,"Who is there? Please, if you're there please show yourself....." She looked in hope towards the trees, the sound was no more. (Guess who made the sounds? hmmm...)  
  
Silently, and slyly stalked through the night, watching the young girl with anxious eyes. Yes, she was looking in his direction, she blind, no mortal eyes could catch any more than a glimpse. If they ever had they were his prey. Tawny, grey fur cloaked his body, from head to paw, silver optics shown even more brightly with the silver stringed rays coming from the moon into his eyes. He found the scent of freshly baked bread, and honey dew. It was the strongest scent in the night air he had picked up. Closing his eyes to smell the sweet ecstacy beneath his nostrils. Her frailty seemed beautiful to him, as a daisy's delicacy is to a human. Reopening his eyes to the dark world around him, he only saw black round him for the few seconds before his eyes readjusted to the night's atmosphere. Her delicately carved face, like that of a statue, her small figure was tilting only but the tiniest to try and find what was lurking about her, the hood that covered her hair and part of her face was magnificent, made from the finest, yet simple, clothe. He watched her as she gave up on looking for the noise-maker, and started back to battling the tall weeds, low trees and shrubs that awaited her to approach. Her white gloved hands were the only weapons she weilded against these nature formed monsters, never needing to move to make this journ difficult for her to finish.  
  
She was worried only but the slightest, for a young girl she was strong willed and never easily frightened, as she grew up in woods like these. She never came to these woods alone, and after dark, to deliver something to someone. That someone was her grandmother. Only meeting her once in the small life that she lived.   
  
She broke free from the terroristic greenery within an hour. Walking along a beaten path, very narrow, and quite hard to determine in the darkness. Quite a ways from grandmother's house still.  
  
The wolf followed swiftly ahead, watching her very intently. There was something about her he knew was very familiar. Standing on his hind furred legs he stopped to watch her yet again try and seek him with her night blind eyes. This time it was different, he could see that she was drawing nearer to him. Stepping back on a twig, it snapped. It gave her a better indication he lingered there. Stopping by the intimidation of the knowledge ground into her head that something was watching her. She took one more step towards the thickened wood, as she stepped as did he. Wanting to grab her, to hold her in his arms. If only, if only.... He thought and whispered to himself in a soft but not humanly toned voice. More of a sad growling noise and gruff English did he speak. She heard him, her eyes wide when he stepped into the direct light of the moon. His features were exposed. Wolf-like form, yet so human. His posture, standing on hind legs, and the use of his pawlike hands that approached his face to cover the pure wolf's face. Tail going between his legs in shame, his ears perked and attentive.  
  
  
  
She was on medium levels of horrification, as would you have been if you had seem this beast.  
  
She walked slowly towards him, ni partial shock at this creature. He pulled himself farther from her. Then her voice, like that of a silver bell ringing,"Please, don't be frigtened...." She said surprising calming, and soothing. He removed his pawed hands from his face. Gazing at her, she removed her hood, curls erupting and landing exquisitely into place amongst her shoulders and back. Her glimmering summer sky eyes glistening brilliantly in the light.   
  
He was incredibly intruiged with this young girl. Couldn't stop himself from taking her in his masculine arms, and growling deeply and howling. He must give her to the Mistress. His lady lord. 


End file.
